


Six Animals

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes widened as soon as she heard footsteps near shops.





	Six Animals

I never created Sailor Moon.

Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes widened as soon as she heard footsteps near shops. The empty streets were why she trembled earlier. If she never found any Star Seeds for Sailor Galaxia again? Sailor Iron Mouse remembered Galaxia attacking her for returning without one Star Seed recently. She wondered if the latter followed her. Checked on her to see if she almost located Star Seeds.

Sailor Iron Mouse began to tremble as soon as a stray cat appeared. Although it purred, she continued to dread it. Sailor Iron Mouse was never fond of cats. She always thought they looked creepy. Their claws and teeth terrified her in particular. She ran from it.

After Sailor Iron Mouse was far, she paused. One smile materialized. She never had to worry about cats another time.  
Her eyes bulged when many things scurried nearby. She smiled again the minute six mice scurried from darkness. Perhaps new companions for her.  
Anything was possible.

Sailor Iron Mouse remained with every rodent as she adjusted the ears on her hair with her tail.

THE END


End file.
